<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COIN OF DESTINY (HOLD ON FOR ETERNITY) | SIN THREE - SLOTH by chefzefronk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474965">COIN OF DESTINY (HOLD ON FOR ETERNITY) | SIN THREE - SLOTH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk'>chefzefronk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oh My Girl (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, enjoy, i hope you like this, im sorry its short, mimi sejun and changmin are all mentioned, please i am very sleep deprived it is like 2am, soft hyosseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the hierarchy of the land, set in stone thousands of years prior, is now being challenged by the new rulers. </p><p>“this game’s already over.“</p><p>“our victory.”</p><p>“winner takes it all, i told you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyojung/Hyun Seunghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>COIN OF DESTINY (HOLD ON FOR ETERNITY) | SIN THREE - SLOTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the timeline of the fics is not the set order 1-7. they are mixed around, so once all of these are posted ill tweet the order on twitter (follow me @REMEMBERMl)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seunghee made it to the river after a few minutes. She was about to bow down to drink some water when something caught her eye. It wasn’t a person, rather it was something shiny. She moved towards it, and noticed it was a coin. She was about to transform, when another presence made itself known. Seunghee sat down and stared, as the other moved towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojung stood near the wolf, not speaking. She just stared at the water, only seeing the wolf’s reflection. It hurt a bit, not being able to see herself with others. Not being able to see how she’d look like with a partner. She knew becoming a vampire came with consequences, but she still wished it could be a bit normal. At least she could walk around whenever she pleased. Without the fear of dying. Well, fear of dying to normal weapons. She just has to worry about vampire-killing weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojung sat down on the ground. She put her hand in the water and made small circles. Seunghee became mesmerized by how the water moved. She bent down and looked closer. As the water moved, she saw herself.. Not her wolf form, but her true self. The real Seunghee. Not the monster she is made out to be by the assassins. Hyojung could tell something was wrong with the girl. But didn’t make it known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were exchanged, not even telepathically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She transformed back to a human, and sat down on the ground next to Hyojung. The vampire hugged her, and she just let it happen. Everything suddenly hit her. They were going to fight a war. They would be killing people. And they could die. In her whole life, Seunghee never thought about death. That was until now. Seunghee let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about all the people she knows. How Mimi will have to lead them, how fearless she’ll have to be. She must have so many worries that she isn’t sharing. She thought about her friends in the wolf pack. Sejun and Changmin. Both of them are younger than her, but they are all very close. She takes care of them like they are her younger brothers. She didn’t want this war to happen. She didn’t want to lose them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just wanted to hold on. She didn’t want to fight. She didn’t want to do </span>
  <b>
    <em>anything. That was when a sin was committed.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>